1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting structure, more particularly, to a lifting structure with adjustable bearing capacity for a display with a variety of size and weight.
2. Description of Related Art
A stand for a display has been disclosed in US patent NO. 2013/0233984A1, wherein the stand includes a height-adjustable structure for adjusting the height of the display when equipped with the stand. Accordingly, the bearing capacity is adjustable for various weights of displays with different sizes. The stand of the aforementioned technique includes a plurality of springs that are arranged in parallel, and each of the spring is correspondingly connected with a force member (such as a bolt or a button). The users may selectively insert the force members for controlling the actuation of the springs.
In detail, when anyone of the force members is pressed by the user, the corresponding springs and the sliding stand are driven by the inserted force members to actuate the springs, so that the corresponding springs will be stretched when the display is moved up and down. The springs may have different bearing capacity respectively, and may be chosen from the user by pressing their corresponding force member for displays with different weight; alternatively, the combinations of multiple force members may be executed by users as needed to provide an accumulated spring force for displays with larger size and weight.
In the aforementioned prior art, the height-adjustable structure utilizes the force member as a switch for actuating the springs, however, the structural accuracy thereof is less than ideal. Also, the width of the stand cannot be reduced due to the springs and the force members which are arranged in parallel, whereas the location of the switch is inconvenient to reach by the users. These drawbacks of the prior art restrict the design of the stands and result in failing to meet the user's needs.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a novel lifting structure that is desirable and has potential in the technical field.